Entre la guerra y el amor
by Kari Weasley
Summary: Después de años sin verse, Oliver y Ginny vuelven a encontrarse en la batalla de Hogwarts. Continuación de "Gustos culpables". One-Shot.


**Esta historia es una continuación de mi otro fanfic sobre Oliver y Ginny "Gustos culpables", aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender este.**

**El título de la historia es en honor a la canción de la banda mexicana Delux.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que Oliver Wood había visto a Ginny Weasley.

Todavía recordaba las palabras que habían intercambiado, así como la mirada tierna y dulce de aquella Ginny de 12 años, su cabello rojo y esas pecas que lo cautivaban. ¿Y cómo olvidar su abrazo de despedida? Con sólo recordarlo volvían todas esas sensaciones que lo envolvieron en ese momento.

Oliver, de ahora 21 años, había logrado conseguir su sueño de ser jugador profesional de Quidditch. Su carrera iba comenzando. Había sido aceptado en las reservas del equipo Puddlemere United y en poco tiempo fue promovido al puesto de guardián principal.

Lograr su sueño no había sido fácil. Tuvo que entrenar muy duro. Aunque su paso por el equipo de Gryffindor, haber sido el capitán y haber ganado la copa en su último año le sirvieron como buena referencia.

No era exactamente famoso, pero si era bastante conocido por los amantes del Quidditch. Su equipo estaba formado en su mayoría de varones y la mayor parte de ellos eran bastante mujeriegos, pues aprovechaban su fama y fortuna para conquistar a las damas.

A Oliver esto no le llamaba la atención, primero que nada porque era una distracción, y segundo, porque prefería tener una relación estable con una mujer especial que tener amoríos con miles de desconocidas; y por último, porque en su mente todavía estaba vivo el recuerdo de Ginny Weasley.

Constantemente se reprochaba su obsesión con Ginny, ya que tenía años sin verla y era muy probable que no la volviera a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, o es más, que nunca volvieran a encontrarse. Además Ginny era cinco años menor que él, y en los últimos momentos en los que entablaron amistad ella sólo tenía 12 años y el 17. No era correcto que él viera a una niña de esa forma.

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse que había sido de ella, como le iba, si seguía siendo la misma chica tímida pero relajada en inquieta, y si tal vez ella pensara en él también de vez en cuando. Incluso llego a preguntarse si tenía novio, una idea que lo le agradaba mucho que digamos. También pensaba en sus otros amigos de Hogwarts, como sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, especialmente en Fred, George y Harry.

De vez en cuando se enviaba lechuzas con Fred y George, para ver que había sido de ellos y que era del equipo de Quidditch después de su partida; y aunque deseaba preguntarles por Ginny, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, ya que ellos no sabían de la corta amistad que este había entablado con su hermana menor en su último trimestre en Hogwarts y no le parecía apropiado mencionarlo de pronto en una carta. Aunque se alegró mucho cuando, en una ocasión, George le informó que Ginny estaba suplantando a Harry como buscador mientras este estaba castigado. A pesar de que se sentía mal por Harry, estaba bastante contento por Ginny y de que por fin pudiera demostrarle a sus hermanos que sabía volar, y al parecer muy bien si había logrado entrar al equipo. Además sentía cierta complicidad por el hecho de que él supo antes que nadie la pasión que sentía la pelirroja hacia el Quidditch y volar en escobas.

Eso fue lo último que supo de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Nunca imaginó que cuando se volvieran a encontrar, fuera en una época tan sombría para el mundo mágico.<p>

Estaban en plena guerra. Lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos era el Quidditch (aunque a veces pareciera que era la única cosa que había en su mente). Sólo le importaba proteger a su familia y a sus seres queridos.

Llegó el día en el que los ex alumnos de Hogwarts fueron llamados para luchar en la última batalla contra los mortífagos. No dudo ningún momento en acudir al llamado. Aunque su meta principal en esos momentos era acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, conservaba la esperanza de tal vez encontrarse con Ginny.

Cuando entró a la sala de los Menesteres, se encontró con una multitud de alumnos y ex alumnos que llegaban al rescate igual que él.

Y ahí, entre un mar de gente, pudo verla: Aún cuando los años habían convertido a esa niña inocente en una adolescente, pudo reconocer esas inconfundibles pecas y aquel electrizante cabello rojo.

Tenía rasguños en la cara y en el cuerpo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y algo sucia, pero para Oliver era la imagen de una mujer fuerte y luchadora.

No sabía si acercarse a ella o no. No tenía ni idea de que hacer ¿saludarla? Parecía una idea absurda estando en medio de una batalla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella lo recordara, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y ella era sólo una niña, probablemente ya lo habría olvidado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de personas que se abalanzaron a abrazarlo cuando entró por la puerta, entre ellos Fred y George, y sus otros ex compañeros de equipo, Alicia, Angelina y Katie.

Para su sorpresa, Ginny se acercó y cuando lo vio, preguntó:

- ¿Oliver? ¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - .

Y puso sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo. Fue tan tierno como el primero, y lleno de expectativa al no estar seguro de que algún día habría otro. También algo incómodo, considerando que Fred y George, los hermanos mayores de la pelirroja, estaban ahí para presenciarlo.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Fred, confundido.

- Es una larga historia - respondió Ginny.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada más al respecto, sabían que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para contarla, ya la escucharían después.

* * *

><p>Todos en la habitación esperaban el momento adecuado para entrar en acción. Cuando Harry apareció por la entrada de la sala, todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y después hicieron una ovación para recibir al elegido, el soldado más esperado de la noche; seguido por Ron y Hermione.<p>

Después de tan cálida bienvenida, Harry informó a todos sobre sus planes; comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para ver en qué lugares del castillo atacarían y formaron grupos. Oliver no dudó ni un segundo en unirse al de Ginny. También iban Fred, George, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw que Oliver no conocía, pero su nombre era Luna, y otros compañeros de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hechizos y chispas volaban por todos lados. Oliver se quedó asombrado antes las habilidades mágicas de Ginny. Era evidente que no necesitaba de él ni de nadie para defenderse, aunque el prefería mantenerse cerca, incluso hubiera preferido que no hubiera salido a combatir y exponerse al peligro.<p>

Ginny aturdió a un mortífago, sin darse cuenta que otro le lanzaba un embrujo por un costado. Oliver reaccionó rápidamente, estaba muy pendiente de ella, la tomó de la mano para moverla y bloqueó el ataque con su varita.

- Gracias - dijo Ginny – No vi esa venir.

- No hay de que – respondió Oliver.

Ginny le sonrió.

Fue la última vez que la vio antes de que se separaran.

* * *

><p>No volvió a encontrarla hasta que la batalla terminó, cuando todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, con sus familias y amigos, y, lamentablemente, con todos los fallecidos.<p>

Vio a toda la familia Weasley reunida alrededor del cuerpo de Fred.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Fred, su antiguo compañero de Quidditch, uno de los mejores bateadores con los que había tenido el placer de jugar, su amigo... ahora estaba muerto.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo. George lo vio acercarse; estaba llorando al igual que toda su familia. Oliver sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Lo sé – dijo George. No era necesario que dijeran nada más, ambos sabían cómo se sentía el otro.

Después vio a Ginny, tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ella corrió a abrazarlo. Él acarició su rojo cabello.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Oliver mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato hasta que apareció Harry. En cuanto Ginny lo vio, soltó a Oliver para dirigirse al moreno.

Oliver sólo se quedó ahí observándolos. No sabía exactamente que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche se pasó volando. Oliver debía reunirse con su familia para asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo.<p>

Se despidió de sus amigos que todavía seguían en el castillo. Buscó a Ginny para decirle adiós. A pesar de que el caso ya había terminado, no era exactamente el lugar ni el momento indicados para invitarla a salir o algo por el estilo, así que sólo se conformó con su cálido abrazo de despedida.

- Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos – le dijo Ginny al muchacho.

- Si, yo también. – respondió Oliver, contento de que ella quisiera volver a verlo también - Sólo espero que la próxima vez sea en una ocasión más alegre. –

- Si – rió ella – yo también.

- Así que... hasta la próxima... –

- Deberíamos enviarnos lechuzas para mantenernos en contacto – sugirió Ginny.

- Si, es buena idea – dijo Oliver sonriente ante la propuesta.

* * *

><p>Oliver se retiró alegre ante la expectativa de que se mantendría en contacto con Ginny. No sabía que le traería esto, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que tanto tumulto había traído algo bueno: volver a ver a Ginny, y saber que en un futuro tal vez volvería a encontrarse con ella.<p>

**Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a las personas que me pidieron un continuación de "Gustos culpables".**


End file.
